


Laura/Evan

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Laura/Evan

"Rowr," Laura deadpans, as the Major steps out into the gateroom. He glares at her, though she's not sure how he even heard her over the wolf-whistles coming from the various Marines. And Chuck.

"Shut it, Lieutenant," Lorne says, adjusting the fit of the shiny bright-green miniskirt that's apparently de rigeur for men on P7R-3X6. His tac vest, strapped over his bare chest, doesn't really complement the outfit, but it's the best they could do. "And I better not find out about any pictures when I get back!" he adds, raising his voice to address the gateroom. Chuck smiles a secretive little smile that makes Laura think she'll have to talk to him later.

"Shutting up, sir," Laura smiles. She throws a spare yard of fabric over the shoulder of her loose, comfortable, knee-length robe - apparently de rigeur for women on P7R-3X6 - and follows her commander through the wormhole.

As the day wears on, Laura finds herself more and more distracted; in the morning, marching in the hot sun, watching Lorne's thighs peeking from beneath his skirt; in the afternoon, sitting around the Mayor's house, when Lorne shifts in his seat and rubs his bare ankles together; in the evening, waiting in the cool dusk to be shown to their rooms, when Lorne strips off his tac vest to examine the chafe marks on his shoulders and ribs. Parrish and Kusanagi have already been led away, and Laura suddenly feels her own gaze on her commander's body to be heavy, inappropriate.

Suddenly Lorne turns, his eyes sharp as he looks up at her. "Lieutenant," he drawls.

"Major," she nods.

Lorne grins. "You like it, don't you."

"What? Uh, sir?"

"You like me in a skirt." He steps closer.

She pauses for a second, then tips her head to one side and takes him in. Long, hairy legs, strong thighs, hips covered in that tight fabric that left nothing to the imagination - broad, solid chest, and that shit-eating grin topping it all off. She feels herself slip into an answering grin.

"I thought we said we wouldn't, off-world," she says, blinking at him slowly. She steps into his space, rubs her thigh against the front of him, feeling where he's getting hard beneath the skirt.

"Just this once," Lorne breathes. "It's safe enough here. We're - oh - done for the day. I'll call it offduty."

Laura gets her hand between them and rubs her palm in one long, slow stroke along the ridge of his erection. "If you say so, sir," she says. Then she kisses him with little teasing wet kisses for a long moment, letting her tongue play against the familiar territory of his lips and teeth, drawing back when he presses forward. She smiles at him again. "Evan."

Later, when she's following him into his room in the guest-house, she can't resist giving him a little slap on the ass.

"Oh, you love it," he says again, over his shoulder. Laura rolls her eyes and tackles him to the bed. She really does.


End file.
